Blue Moon
by Tory B
Summary: Seeing the future that Alice showed him that made the Volturi withdrew, Aro set forth his other plans that put definite holes in Alice's visions. Under the bizarre request of Marcus, the Cullens took in a new member as a part of their coven. Little did they understand about their new addition and even lesser, of her past and first lives, for she had lost her memories.
1. Prologue

To exist in any physical form in this world was to subject yourself to the plays of fate.

Before immortality, I thought of it as a glorious existence. That was exactly how I found it to be once I got over my last mortal moment of hell, even more so when I found the soul mate of my dreams. There would be nothing that could stop me from loving this one person, at least that was what I thought, until we met the Volturi.

The fear I felt was unparalleled and the influx of strange powers I felt in me when they closed in on us terrified me and all of it burst out of us at once. Then I was engulfed by darkness and nothing more.

When I awoke, there was nothing around to greet me but the memories of terror, darkness and now, solitude. It was then the pain came and I wished for nothing but to die and yet I couldn't.

How strange was it that what I once thought of as glorious became such wretchedness.

How did you find salvation when you had lost your soul twice?

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_Hello! Thanks for reading, if you did. It's a really short prologue, I know._  
_Nonetheless, please look forward to the rest of the story._  
_Do R&R too, if you have a little bit of spare time._  
_I'm very open to constructive criticism as it'll help me grow as a writer._  
_Thank you once again!_

_- Frost_


	2. The Revelation

The new strange encounter of the Cullens began a little after Aro ordered the Volturi's retreat from the "trial" of the Cullens. When Alice showed Aro that future if he chose to commence the attack on the Cullens and their friends, Aro saw something more than that. He saw his prized possessions, experiments and prisoners escaping from their hold. Aro was not ready to let those go yet, along with his death.

Aro had sat still for two days, much to the guards' unrest. He paid them little attention as he pondered over the future he saw, the possibilities that could happen from the steps he wanted to take. _Such frustration, without Alice's talents_. Aro mused before standing up abruptly to speak, "We have much to do."

Caius turned to him, attentive as he saw Aro's shrewd determination through his slight smile. Marcus sat, unimpressed and inexpressive, as always. They were the unspoken dictators of the laws of the vampires and they should be feared everywhere.

* * *

Bella tensed as she saw Jasper's hand closed around Alice's out of her peripheral vision and at the same time, Edward stiffened minutely beside her whilst Renesmee cocked her head, curious at the tense undercurrent in their seemingly relaxed setting. Alice's eyes clouded over as she gazed into the future - _their _future. As she came back to the present, Edward exchanged a confused glance with her. She shook her head slightly, not comprehending as well.

Jasper claimed her attention back, "What is it?"

"Marcus is coming, with only one guard." Alice answered in her musical voice, unsure as she still did not understand what she saw.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head again, "He's... bringing something to us. I can't see what it is but it disappeared once we accepted it."

"We are accepting it?" Bella questioned.

"It appears so." Alice answered; the tiniest of her hesitation noticed by no one but her mate.

Carlisle spoke for the first time since Alice's vision, "When is he coming?"

"Today." A second of total silence followed. "Or now is more accurate."

The Cullens didn't even have the time to react when their door was knocked on immediately following Alice's statement. More confusion as vampires didn't knock at another vampire's house door, if Marcus of the Volturi was knocking politely and with only one guard in tow, was he really coming with a present for them or was this the calm before the storm? A month hadn't even passed since their last storm.

Carlisle opened the door to Marcus, who knew that the Cullens already saw him coming. "Please pardon my intrusion and lack of announcing my arrival; I am short on time at present. May I?" His whispery voice was thick with urgency. Carlisle opened the door wider and gestured him in. "Wait here." Marcus commanded his lone guard who, upon a closer look, was Renata and took the huge parcel from her. Customaries over, Marcus sped through to the Cullens' living room and gingerly placed the huge parcel on the floor next to him. It looked like a huge box, big enough to keep even a tiger in it, covered in black cloth.

"What is this, Marcus?" Carlisle asked politely.

Marcus' expressionless face cracked into something like desperation. "Your family is my last hope. Will you please help me take care of something so dear of mine that I have? My loss of Didyme taught me pain, even in immortal form, so much that I doubt I could ever stand another loss."

This took the entire Cullen family by surprise. The Volturi was the most powerful coven that lived currently, so powerful that they dictated the laws of the vampires. What could drive one of their leaders to ask for help from a coven so different from theirs?

"What is it that you would like us to take care of? I think we should know before we agree on taking of something that maybe well beyond our abilities." Carlisle asked carefully.

"Let me show you." With that, he undid the string holding the black cloth covering the polished mahogany box and opened the lid to a collective intake of breath by his audience. The beating of a faint heart could be heard as he lifted the petite girl out of the box but yet, her scent screamed vampire unlike the vampire-human fragrance of Renesmee. They did not know what this strange creature was but from her state, she had been obviously ravaged by vampires, judging from the many bite scars on her exposed arms. He placed her gently on the couch.

For the first time since everything happened, Esme spoke, "What have you done to her?"

"I tried my best to keep her from being the subject of Aro's experiments but I couldn't. The very basis of what she was kept Aro coming back to her. I did not know of her existence at first but when Aro showed her to us, it was as though Didyme was calling for me to help her through her eyes. She had the same eyes as when Didyme lived her first life. I understood immediately that I had to help her because I _know_that Didyme would do all she could to help this little one if she could see how little happiness she had left in her if any even." It was the longest speech anyone ever heard Marcus made. Nobody said anything.

Carlisle moved forward, "She is special, no doubt, but why would you come to us? What can we do?"

"Just help her, please. I cannot let Caius execute her. Aro wavered enough to let me take her here but even so, I had to come with Renata. I know it is a difficult request with us watching. I will not lie that I am endangering your entire family but I also trust you, all of you, enough to try and nurse her back to health first before destroying her if she becomes... incurable." Marcus pleaded. He was probably breaking all the rules, just for one very fragile-looking and strange vampire with a heartbeat. "Just try and help her. If you succeed, she will be the greatest shield your family will ever have against the Volturi. That much, I can guarantee you."

Carlisle looked to Edward, who nodded subtly to assert the truth of Marcus's words through hearing his thoughts. "We will, Marcus. However, we cannot promise you success."

Marcus nodded, "I understand. Here is a book with the information I have of her, I am short on time so I cannot linger long. Renata awaits me."

"Thank you." He grasped Carlisle's hands in a fervent manner. "It is all I can give you."

His hand lingered a little over the girl's face, as if wanting to caress, but he gave a resigned sigh and blew out of the Cullens' home into the forest with Renata followed behind closely.

Carlisle flipped through the little notebook Marcus gave him, absorbing the information. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he read what little of her history there was in it. Edward too, as he read what passed through Carlisle's mind. "Esme? I think you will want to read this." He passed the notebook to her.

Quietly, he beckoned Jasper and Alice to help him in shifting the girl to a room upstairs while Esme perused the notebook. Bella turned to Edward, her eyes asking the questions for her. He understood immediately, "Let's bring Renesmee home." He picked Renesmee up in one hand and held Bella's in the other.

As they walked back to their cottage, he answered her unspoken questions. "Her name is Esperina Evenson. She is a blue eyed vampire, not a hybrid like Renesmee even though their body behaves like the regular human body except for their impenetrable skin like ours as well as venom in their bite. Since blue eyed vampires are somewhat of a myth among vampires, Marcus doesn't have much information on what they feed on and they've tried human blood, animal blood and vampire venom blood but they either didn't work or made things worse... On the other hand, their blood has the capability to heal vampires. They are rare enough that Aro allowed Marcus to bring her here for Carlisle to try and treat her."

"They?" Bella questioned the use of plural.

"The Volturi has another blue eyed in their hold except he is more cooperative but with fewer bells and whistles. Although his abilities, which are unknown to Marcus, are probably as powerful as Esperina's but even more so when compared to us." Edward answered. "Esperina can absorb the extra abilities of the vampires she come into contact with and use them to her advantage. When the Volturi discovered this, Aro started keeping his special guard away from her except himself as he finds her extremely fascinating. It was a risk that Aro took willingly, considering that the blue eyed vampires' physical powers surpass ours, which was also why they are like myths to us. Nobody ever captured one by force, until now."

"Is that why she became like this?" Bella asked. "Experimenting with her abilities until she completely loses her mind?"

"Probably." Edward replied. "She doesn't have her memories prior to her capture by the Volturi, maybe what they did to her shut her mind down, but she only knows her name because of Marcus. The unique pale blue of her eyes made Marcus take to her as those were the exact blue Didyme had in her first life. Caius intended for her to be executed because they felt she was too broken to be of use to them and also too dangerous to be released with her current state of mind."

Edward made a face, "It was only because this was Marcus's first request in over a few hundred years that Aro allowed it, if he wasn't already wavering in his decision in the first place. Aro still coveted Alice so if Carlisle managed to heal Rina, Aro intends to send the blue eyed one in their company to pick her up, using Marcus as an excuse. With that, Aro also has the excuse to visit us again."

Renesmee popped the question this time, "What if Rina doesn't want to go back?"

They all exchanged an uneasy look at that question, nobody had an answer. Bella shrugged it off, "Marcus said she will be our greatest shield, right?"

"What if she doesn't want to be here either?" Renesmee asked again another question which nobody had an answer to.

* * *

_Author's Notes:  
__Thank you for reading! This introductory chapter is a little information chapter, introducing you (the reader) to the new vampire breed.  
__Please do R&R, if you have a bit of time to do so, I'd appreciate any and all reviews and constructive criticisms! They'll motivate and help me grow. :)_


	3. Peace in Dreams

In Esperina's dreams, there was nothing but peaceful, white, open space. She supposed it was the reflection of her real situation - dark, scary and filled with heinous laughter, punctuated occasionally by her own screams. Often she knew it was coming to an end when she felt her scars burn. Today's dream was no different and she felt it slipping away except there's a weird sensation together with the burning feeling. Are they trying a new experiment on her today? At least, it's not as painful as before. Actually, the weird sensation is taking away the feeling of being burnt. Rina wondered if she was dying when she felt a cool hand on her own arm. She tensed and waited for pain.

No pain came but instead, her brain was assaulted by a flurry of voices - nothing of which made sense to her, until she heard her own name.

_"Es... Rina... Esperina Evenson..." _

Her eyes flew open only to get blurred vision as an image of a boy, perhaps of similar age as her, with royal blue eyes flashed through her head. Her vision then cleared which allowed her to see her surroundings finally. As her eyes took in the people watching her, the voices in her head got louder.

_"Is she gonna attack us? Her eyes are so pretty... I have to warn Carlisle to get away from her. I will fling her away if I need to."_

Esperina curled up and covered her ears, trying to block the voices out. As she did so, she felt a calming feeling washing over her. She didn't feel calm at all with all the voices in her head and then quite suddenly, it all died out. As she tried to understand what was happening to her, she felt her own confusion and alarm oozing out of her, if that was even possible.

An unfamiliar voice spoke, startling her, "Don't be scared." She looked at the holder of the voice who stood on her right with wide eyes. She felt the calming sensation coming from him and was bewildered. Then the voices started in her head again so she covered her ears and whimpered softly.

Then the voices stopped again. Another one spoke, this time it was the one with windswept hair in front of her, "The voices are us. They will stop once you learn to control them."

"We can help you. I'm a doctor too." The one on her left spoke in a tone so reassuring that Rina felt a tiny bubble of hope in spite of herself.

Then another voice, so soft and comforting, reached out to her, from behind a beautiful woman beside the guy with the windswept hair. It was an exquisite looking girl who seemed to be in her early teens. "Don't be confused. Let me show you."

Perhaps because the girl was just a little girl, Esperina didn't flinch when her little hand reached for Esperina's face. Esperina wasn't shocked by the influx of memory as she was used to memories flowing through touch with Aro constantly hovering around her like a bat. She took in the memories and as it progressed, she relaxed bit by bit. Finally, it stopped and the girl whom she now knew was named Renesmee, lifted her hand and gave Esperina a small smile before going back to her mother - the beautiful woman called Bella.

Esperina looked imploringly at all the unfamiliar faces around her. Strangers who promised to save her, whatever it was that she needed saving from. Strangers who did not have the scary red eyes, but curiously beautiful golden ones. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask but no sound came out. She tried again with the same result and then stopped, confused again.

"I think she can't speak, for now at least. Must be the extreme traumatic stress she was under." Carlisle spoke, thoughtful. "It's alright, we'll work things out slowly. For now, just rest well." He smiled gently at Rina.

They swept out of the room and Carlisle shut the door behind him but he left it unlocked. Esperina laid, wide-eyed, in the bed for a long while. She heard vehicles from far away, the television somewhere in the house, the piano tunes that were from somewhere in the house too, whispers of conversations that she couldn't hear as she struggled to stay awake but finally succumbed to the comfort of a soft bed and peaceful, painless sleep.

* * *

Esperina woke up to the soft tunes of the piano again, except Carlisle, Edward and Renesmee were sitting beside her bed. She jerked upright and was in half a mind to run before remembering who they were. She stopped, wondering what to do before realizing her scars had started to burn. The oldest ones had started to heal, thanks to her own body's mechanism but the latest bites burnt relentlessly. Unconsciously, her hands went over her scars.

"They won't hurt in a day or two; you have really quick healing abilities." Carlisle spoke.

Esperina shook her head. Pain didn't bother her anymore; it was the flashes of pictures and voices in her head which she found to be more unsettling.

"May I call you Rina?" Renesmee asked tentatively.

Esperina nodded slowly, remember Renesmee.

Renesmee smiled and pushed a sketchpad and a box of pencils into her hands. "Mommy said these will be useful but you will have to hold the pencil lightly."

Rina opened the box and took one out gingerly. She remembered how to write but she hadn't done so in years. She tested her grip and the fragile pencil snapped into two. She looked up at Renesmee sheepishly but Renesmee only grinned, "It's okay, I did that before too. Just try again." She handed Rina another pencil.

As Rina reached out for the pencil, it happened again - the voices in her head. She covered her ears, trying to block it out.

"It's happening again, I can hear her again." Edward, who had been silent so far, spoke up. Renesmee tried to tug Rina's hands away but Rina refused. Renesmee then placed her hand on Rina's face.

Renesmee's firm unspoken "_Watch._" made Rina focus on the memories Renesmee showed her. She saw Edward answering unspoken questions, Bella practicing her mental shield and then Renesmee's reference to Rina's abilities. It was then Rina understood the voices in her head, she wasn't losing it after all.

In the short few seconds which Rina came to comprehend what her body naturally acquired, the voices in her head became more pronounced and less like a noisy crowd. Whilst she understood what they were, she became alarmed as they got louder. Edward then spoke, "You can turn it off, unlike me, because you have Bella's mental shield too. It's a matter of visualizing it in her case; Renesmee showed you how Bella practiced. It's not something done in a few minutes but you can try."

Despite hearing and understanding Edward's advice, Rina's alarm grew to be more than her will to close off her mind. She gripped the sides of the bed, silently trying to will herself to calm down. In a heartbeat, Carlisle exited the room and reentered with Jasper. Rina felt the soothing sensation again and at the same time on Jasper's side, he felt the alarm of Rina threatening to impede his soothing of Rina but experience held his calm in place strongly.

As Rina felt herself relax, she could hear the voices of the people around her as clear as if they were speaking out loud. She could hear Carlisle pondering her state of health, Jasper thinking of her captured abilities, Renesmee wondering of her drawings and Edward thinking of Renesmee's fascination with her. Everything else was a dull hum in the background but she could know what they were when she focused such as the thoughts of the rest of the Cullen family sitting in the living room downstairs. However, she didn't like the intrusion she imposed on them, even if they didn't know.

Rina thought of what Renesmee showed her of Bella's ability. In that instant when she decided to visualize her own shield, it exploded out of her with such strength that despite it being a mental defense, the ones in the room with her could feel it rippled through them. Unaware of the fact that her shield had caused such effect, Rina willed her shield back to herself and waited. She had shut off the voices, just like that.

Stunned, Edward managed to utter just one word, "Carlisle...?" Carlisle nodded and patted Rina gently on the head before leaving her alone with Renesmee as they took Jasper with them downstairs. Renesmee waved the box of pencils and sketch pad at Rina. Rina took up a pencil again, more gingerly than before.

* * *

"This was nothing like what was written in the notebook Marcus gave us. Her abilities far surpass that." Edward spoke quietly in the living room.

Carlisle nodded, "It seemed that she is able to take them in her stride when she is not being terrorized and she did have help from you and Renesmee in understanding what was happening to herself."

"The question now is whether she knows we are friends and not foes." Bella said.

The silence that followed her statement was then punctured by Renesmee's scream.


	4. Memory Shards

In less than two seconds from hearing Renesmee's scream, Emmett – the strongest in the family, had Rina in a headlock while Jasper and Edward held her hands down in a deadlock. The rest of the family surrounded Renesmee protectively while Bella let out a low snarl at Rina.

In the instant, Rina felt, not terror, but betrayal. She felt safe, protected and now she was going to die. She shifted against the uncomfortable dead lock she was and the hands holding her only clamped down tighter. Rina felt herself tremble despite her feelings, followed by both Edward and Jasper's sharp intakes of breath and quite suddenly, Jasper let go of her and backed off.

While everyone else was trying to comprehend the situation, Renesmee spoke up in a small voice, "I think she absorbed my ability."

"And amplified it even. we weren't even holding her hands." Edward frowned.

Esme touched Edward's shoulder and both Emmett and Edward released their holds on Rina. Alice stepped next to Jasper, concerned, as it was the first time she saw her war-toughened mate react so strongly. He shook his head, "I never knew the curiosity of the Volturi could be more terrifying than their love for their laws."

Edward winced as he remembered what he saw. "It's amazing that she's even alive, they weren't exactly experimenting to keep her."

Upon hearing their conversation, Rina understood why Renesmee screamed. Rina had accidentally took and used Renesmee's ability to speak through memories. With that, when Renesmee sat beside her to sketch with her, their skins came into contact and Renesmee saw the terror in Rina's memory.

Carlisle reached for Rina but she flinched back, shaking her head vehemently. "It's okay, you have to learn to control one way or another."

Rina shut her eyes and shrank back.

Then she felt Carlisle's hands on hers. Rina looked up to see his clear and calm golden eyes, void of the shock and terror she expected to see. He smiled, "I don't see anything I shouldn't."

Behind them, Esme shooed the rest of the family out of the room, leaving just her, her husband and Rina. Carlisle guided her back to the bed to rest before starting his speech. "We know it's tough for you to experience again an influx of different abilities but please believe that we really are trying to help you. You were born with this ability and I personally feel it is necessary for you to learn to control them or you will really lose your mind with time, being around my talented sons and daughters, as well as my granddaughter."

Carlisle took Rina's hands in his and placed a little notebook in them. It was faint but she could smell the scent that had comforted her in her confinement. "This notebook taught us what you are so that we can try and help you. It was given to us by Marcus, do you know who he is?"

Rina nodded and gestured at her eyes. Marcus spoke to her about her eyes and their resemblance to his wife a lot when he had the chance to spend a bit of time alone with her.

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, he mentioned the lovely blue of your eyes."

"Your name is Esperina Evenson. We know you've lost your memories so we tried to trace your history for you and fates might have made it this way that in before your immortality, you were the child of the man that Esme wedded in her first life."

Rina looked up at Esme, unsure of how to react. She didn't remember her past immortal years, let alone the times before those. She shook her head slightly. Esme sat beside her on the bed, "He remarried, if you're wondering if I'm your birth mother."

Rina wrote a word on her sketchpad and showed Esme. She smiled, her features softening, "Well, I suppose you could say I'm technically half or a quarter your step-mother."

Carlisle gave a little chuckle, "That makes me a quarter or an eighth your step-father, no?"

Esme shushed Carlisle but he only moved closer. "We think the notebook will help you get to know yourself and hopefully trigger something in your memory. We would bring you to the places you've been to before but it's too dangerous for you to go near Italy at this time."

"We'll leave you to it. If you need anything, please feel free to let us know." Esme gave Rina a quick hug and left the room with Carlisle.

Rina looked down at the notebook in her hands, slightly hesitant of what she might discover in those pages. Then she turned to the first page resolutely.

* * *

Night had fallen and Rina was now a little wiser about what she was. She stood by the glass window, staring at her own reflection. Right now, she felt like a gun - all loaded with the ability to kill but only lethal if mishandled. She decided to get to know the Cullens more so that even if she was to be used, she wanted to be used by the right side.

Rina laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing so it looked like she was asleep. Then she focused, taking care to not open her own mind up to Edward, who could also read her mind otherwise. She listened carefully to their thoughts, nothing of which jumped out at her specially - they were a family of extraordinary love and abilities. While she was confined, the memories that flowed into her when she was held by Aro were terrible and bloody. The change was exceptionally pleasant to Rina. The thoughts of their easy acceptance of her surprised Rina. She had never thought of being part of a coven, much less a family. She'll think about this later when she got back her memories, if she ever managed to get them back.

Rina opened her eyes and stopped listening to the Cullen family's thoughts but instead, she let her senses relax and tried to have a feel of how far she could hear. She was distracted though, by the sounds from the forest - wings fluttering, hooves clopping, twigs breaking, paws landing. Then quite suddenly, a soft growl of a wolf that sounded almost like a human calling Rina's name, followed by a breakout of a series of wolf howlings.

Slightly bothered by the howlings, Rina slid off the bed and went downstairs slowly, taking in her surroundings. Carlisle and Esme were by her side almost instantly when she appeared around the stairs. Esme asked, "Is something wrong, dear?"

Rina shook her head and made a gesture of walking before pointing to the forest outside. She had left the sketchpad that Renesmee gave her upstairs. Carlisle spoke softly, "It's not a good idea to go out there tonight, Rina. How about in the morning?" Rina then pointed to the porch and then to herself. He hesitated a little, "I think you still need your rest though." Rina took the notebook given to her and place it back in Carlisle's hands, she shook her head at him and pointed to the forest and the porch again.

The entire family watched their conversation silently before Renesmee broke the silence with, "I'll go with her, Jacob will understand that way."


	5. Animal Instincts

Jacob Black paced the borders of La Push, waiting for Sam Uley. Both of them were wolves, they called themselves werewolves but they didn't only turn into wolves on a full moon night - it was totally controllable. They were natural enemies of the vampires or that's what Jacob knew until he imprinted on Renesmee, the hybrid child of a vampire and a human. He was helpless against imprinting yet there was no resistance once it happened. His world was now anchored to Renesmee.

As Jacob paced impatiently, his ears were ever alert. There had been a sighting of another wolf nearby and from what he saw through Seth Clearwater's mind, that was clearly no stray wolf. It had fled when Jacob took his little pack of Seth and Leah Clearwater for a closer look. They had been chasing for a while until it crossed into La Push and Jacob had no intention of leaving Forks and Renesmee unguarded so Sam's pack had took up the chase. Jacob set the Clearwaters on patrol duty while he waited for news.

There was a rustle and the great black wolf that was Sam trotted out of the bushes. Jacob waited for him to phase back into human form before asking, "Did you guys get him?"

Sam shook his head. "No, he was way too fast. We lost him in the snow and there was no scent to follow. I've never seen anything like him before."

"Wonder why he scarpered." Jacob tsked.

Sam turned away from the border, "We'll set up patrols in La Push. If we catch him, he's yours to question."

"Thanks." With that, Jacob phased immediately and tore through the forest back to the Cullens' house.

_That was an obvious outcome._ Leah's voice broke through Jacob's thoughts. The downside of being in the same pack._ I'm the fastest runner around here and if I couldn't get him, well then that's that._

The three of them converged as they neared the Cullens' house. The sharp scent of the "weirdo-vampire" as Jacob called Rina, made them slow down their approach. Then Jacob caught a whiff of Renesmee's scent mixed in and he sped up. He didn't like Renesmee being so close to Rina but he never not give Renesmee what she wanted.

Renesmee went towards Jacob as she saw him approaching. Renesmee knew that Jacob didn't understand her fascination and adoration of Rina but she couldn't explain it herself either so she had shown him how she felt. Still, it didn't kept Jacob from being doubtful when Renesmee was around Rina.

* * *

Rina felt exceptionally aware of herself when she saw three great wolves padding towards her and Renesmee. She could hear her own steady heartbeat, Renesmee's fluttering heartbeat and the wolves' accelerated heartbeats. She could feel the grains of the wood under her bare feet and her hair ruffled gently in the breeze. She looked straight into Jacob's eyes that were void of the emotions she felt from the Cullens and unexpectedly, she took an unsteady step back.

In that instant, Rina felt Carlisle's comforting presence behind her. He spoke softly, "It's okay, they're our friends."

It wasn't that she was afraid but the sight of them was actually familiar to her, yet she couldn't put a finger on why it felt that way and it bothered her. She reached out towards the wolf that nobody expected her to - the grey wolf that was Leah.

To nobody's surprise, Leah snarled as soon as she saw she was targeted.

Rina stopped as soon she she heard it. Then she turned to Carlisle, suddenly urgent, and tried to speak her thoughts. Remembering that she lost her voice, she gestured to herself and to the other members of the Cullens, then to herself again and to the wolves.

"It probably only works on vampires." Carlisle replied to her gestured remarks. He assumed Rina was curious as to why she wasn't turning into a wolf and the Cullens had long gotten used to the existence of them that they had forgotten how bizarre wolves were to other nomadic vampires.

It wasn't exactly what Rina was trying to tell Carlisle. She took his hand and concentrated. Seeing the pack had triggered something deep in her memory and she remembered herself being in the company of animals, not just wolves. She showed Carlisle what she vaguely remembered, then pointed to the forest again.

Rina heard Edward whispering to the others of what she showed Carlisle and Bella spoke, "That doesn't make much sense. We scare off any animals when they sense us nearby."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and Rina sensed that the argument was closed but she was sure something was missing in this puzzle. She turned away and went back to the room she was given.

"She's not convinced." Edward said.

Jasper then said, "I'm not surprised. Especially if she felt the unsure coming out of your reasonings."

* * *

Frustrated over her loss of voice, memory and now even answers, Rina poured her thoughts out onto the sketchbook she was given.

Rina had been having flashes of unexplained images in her head which she couldn't understand and had no idea if they were the past or the future.

She saw herself playing baseball with the Cullens. She saw wolves running around the forest. She saw repeated flashes of the same royal blue eyes. She caught a glimpse of three hooded figures, never their faces. She caught sights of herself, with dark eyes.

Utterly engrossed in drawing the finest details out, Rina hadn't noticed the entire family was outside the door until Esme came in and spoke gently, "You need to rest, dear."

Rina shook her head, she wanted Alice's help in confirming her drawings. Alice had not liked being around Rina unless Rina had to change her clothes because she could not see Rina. She was a huge hole in Alice's vision but she needed to know if Alice saw what she did and Alice's mind was fast-moving, never resting on one vision or memory for long.

Carlisle was right beside Esme, "Rest first and then we'll speak about the rest."

Shaking her head a little more determinedly this time, she pointed to Alice and then her sketchbook. She mouthed, _Help me._

Alice frowned a little, she had adored dressing Rina up because she was like a petite doll to her but Rina was invisible in her vision. Rina didn't block her visions like the wolves did but she just wasn't there even though she would be if the vision unfolded in real life.

Edward saw Alice's eyebrows pinched together minutely for a quarter of a second and said, "Alice's mentally tired, Rina. I'm sure it can wait until morning."

At this, Rina's frustration reached its peak. _**No.**_ Her voice reverberated so strongly through their heads that Emmett had to shake his head a couple of times to get a grip on his senses.

The power of her inner voice surprised Rina too. It seemed she had fused Renesmee's power of mental storytelling with Edward's mind reading and her innermost feelings was spoken through her mind.

It was then Jasper noticed that Rina's pale sky blue eyes had turned duller.


	6. Patching the Holes

The white wolf prowled by the edge of the forest, it was tired of being chased around by these other giant wolves that seemed to have no sense of what was hostile and what was not. Under the aid of snow, it inched closer to the boundary line which it knew was the patrol round of those two particular wolves, judging from the scent and its daily observations.

It knew it had better senses than them and it was never hungry but it was still cautious. There was nothing more terrible than a wrong move that could jeopardise the life of its target. It belonged to the white wolf and only the white wolf alone could claim it.

* * *

Rina perched precariously on the seat next to Alice in Chief Swan's living room, listening to Alice chatter mindlessly to Chief Swan, not really paying attention. Bella paid her biological father visits when she could as Charlie was semi-knowing of the creatures that the Cullens, including his granddaughter, were.

After the slightly literal mind-blowing day when Rina requested so vehemently for Alice's help, everything (or most of them) had gotten better. Alice could confirm the future that Rina saw and Rina could fill the holes in Alice's vision. From there on, the two of them had been nearly inseparable.

Rina gave Renesmee a sketchbook filled with memories and visions of her and her parents. She adored it, much to Edward's dismay because most of the surprises he and Bella planned had to be redone. It only delighted Renesmee further and for that, Bella was thankful.

One thing laid unanswered in Rina's pool of vague memories, the vision of her being surrounded by animals. The only answer Carlisle had was that perhaps it was the strongest memory of her first life that had stayed intact. However, Rina remained unconvinced.

As the winter transitioned into spring, Rina's control over her abilities grew, as did the mutual trust between her and the Cullens. They took turns bringing Rina around Forks, hoping to jerk some of her memories back but to no avail. Alice brought Rina nearly everywhere much to Jasper's amusement because it was mostly Alice's love of dressing Rina up but it benefited them all so all was good.

"Going somewhere, Bella?" Charlie asked gruffly, eyeing Bella's sportswear.

Bella nodded, "We're going for some baseball, just like the first time when Edward brought me along."

"Old times, fun times." He chuckled. "Have fun, kids."

"Oh we will, Charlie." Alice chirped. "It's going to be lots of fun for Rina too."

Rina said nothing but smiled at Charlie, her eyes twinkling.

"Stay safe!" Charlie called out as the three of them marched out of the house.

There was no jeep waiting like Bella's first game with the Cullens since they were different now. Alice hummed a little and nodded at Bella and Rina before the three of them walked briskly at human speed into the forest. Once the trees swallowed them up, they disappeared into a blur as they blew through the greenery.

They reached the clearing in no time at all. While Bella darted right next to Edward and Alice flitted to Jasper's side, Rina drifted in between but was soon joined by Carlisle and Esme.

"Do you feel alright, Rina?" Carlisle asked in a soft tone.

Rina nodded. They had been checking with her every few hours ever since Jasper noticed the darkening of her eyes. They hadn't been able to find a cure to her thirst even though it didn't made her hunger for anything in particular. When Alice brought her along on one of their hunts, she only felt sorry for the elks and bears they had drained. She felt no lust for human blood even with the scent when they passed by the hospital. Similarly, she didn't think the wolves smelt bad despite the wolves thinking she reeked more terribly than regular vampires. Yet, it was a worrying factor as her eyes changed from pale blue to a gray blue.

"Well, let's get the game started then!" Emmett boomed, together with the thunder, and grinned a little mischievously.

* * *

The storm loomed over the clearing but according to Alice, the water wouldn't fall until a couple of hours later. What would have been a loud crack of thunder to humans was the sound of Jasper crashing into Emmett. It was how powerful and impenetrable vampires' bodies and skins were.

Rina played well as she could outstrip the ball or any of the runners except it was getting strangely exhausting for her to exert herself so as she didn't want to worry Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens, she kept herself in check.

Suddenly, a vision hit Rina. The image startled her as what she saw was Jasper being dragged away by a man with jet black hair and his eyes were a blue so dark that they seemed black too. It was while their game was still ongoing too and that made Rina felt anxious as Jasper was one of the Cullens she felt closest to.

When the vision dispersed, Rina's eyes immediately found Jasper hovering alone furthest away from them in their assumed outfield, at the edge of the clearing where the forest was. As Rina concentrated on the forest, she could hear an unfamiliar and rough rustling quickening in on them in their specific direction. In that instant that she confirmed it was closing in, she flew towards Jasper. The Cullen family, only aware of her change in direction several seconds later, turned their attention upon Jasper immediately.

Jasper only had time to be surprised by Rina's descent upon him before he felt himself being flung backwards, right into Emmett and Alice who caught him. What happened next astonished them all as Rina cried "NO!" and it was vocal, not mental. It had barely registered on them that it was indeed Rina's voice when one of the loudest crack they'd ever heard followed her outcry. As though she was hit by an invisible force, Rina skidded backwards, leaving a trail of unearthed soil.

A nearby tree toppled and a low snigger was heard before the mystery revealed itself, the same man Rina had seen in her vision except Rina had the chance to see his eyes fade into the dark blue she had seen. With the sneer on his face right now, the man looked plainly sinister.

"And... I thought you wouldn't find your voice back so quickly." The man's voice was barely a raspy whisper. "I guess you'll have to thank me for it."

Rina said nothing but glared at the man.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He sniggered again, making Rina twitched a little in annoyance. "Ohhhh, you haven't got your memories back hmmmm?"

"Who are you?" Jasper spat the question at the man. Jasper's hostility was due to his realisation that he was the original prey of the man.

The man cocked his head at Jasper and sneered, "And why should I tell you? Such a rude little brat."

Jasper snarled but stood his ground. Alice slipped her hand into his and he gnashed his teeth together, putting a lid on his anger.

Amidst all these tension, Rina was strangely calmer than them all. She wanted answers and this man could probably give those to her. She decided to repeat Jasper's question first so she cleared her throat, "Don't mind but I have to ask again, who are you?"

"Oh it's so nice to hear you speaking so sweetly to me." The man sighed mockingly. "But I'm not used to it."

Just then, there was a light rustle and something darted in the opposite direction of their gathering. The man tsked, "Seems like my playtime is over. I'm sorry you didn't retrieve your memories yet, we could have so much fun if you did. I thought your lovely mate would make a faster move but I guess he is always one step late. Until next time then... I have an Italian party to guest at." With that, he took off, leaving them unharmed with the echoes of his mad cackles all around them.

Rina took a mile into the forest after his trail before it faded off into nothingness due to the rain that had started falling. She focused as she walked and listened for his thoughts before his voice rumbled in her mind, "I can block you too, my dear, now stop chasing me or say bye-bye to one of your favourite Cullens."

Immediately, she halted in her tracks, still as a statue. What could be heard were just the sound of rainfall and the light steps of Alice, Jasper and Carlisle as they hurried after Rina.

"Rina?" Alice's worried voice made Rina turned around. "Are you alright?"

Strangely, Jasper was putting himself as a shield in front of Carlisle and Alice instead of standing together with them. Rina felt lethargic and she rose a hand to her eyes. "It's my eyes, isn't it?" Her voice was musical but slightly hoarse from the lack of use. Nobody minded.

Alice nodded. "Are you feeling thirsty?"

It wasn't until Rina put real thought about it that she felt the mild burn in her throat. "Not really, am I sick?"

"You can't be sick, Rina." Carlisle answered surely.

"Then..." Rina hesitated. "I think I'm thirsty."

As the words fell from her lips, her eyes darkened as though the shutters had closed behind them.


	7. Snow White

Rina sat on top branches of the tree, unmoving. She watched the wolves ran their patrol round and round the border for the past several hours. It was the only thing she had been doing regularly after regaining her voice - sitting and watching.

Rina felt drained. She was tired of thinking, tired of seeking answers, tired of the Cullens' constant fussing over her despite knowing they had only good intentions. She had been getting strong urges to run straight into the human population and tear off someone's head, just to see if it was the final trigger of her thirst. However, the Cullens were now watching her so closely that she felt irritated. If she hadn't liked them so much, she would have considered ripping one of their heads off instead of some human stranger.

Instead of imagining herself snapping innocents' heads off, Rina watched the wolves carefully. It had been two days since their eventful baseball game and the wolves had been running themselves out on patrols. The reason was that there had been more and more sightings of the mysterious wolf that did not belong with either Jacob or Sam's packs. Rina had caught a glimpse of it once and she thought it was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Despite the soil and dirt in the forest, the wolf's fur had been pure white and unspeckled. Rina wanted to touch it so badly and she could have, if it wasn't for the fact that she was not allowed to join in the chase. They had attributed her thirst to the usage of her powers and physical exertion which Rina secretly thought made no sense but she acquiesced. If she got thirsty with every use of her powers, she would have gotten extremely thirsty while healing herself so intensively when she was with the Volturi.

Quite suddenly, Rina felt her skin prickling - someone was watching her and it wasn't a Cullen. Her eyes searched the forest but there was nothing and the wolves didn't have any new movements either. Still, Rina was sure it wasn't her imagination. She straightened and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward, who was watching her, unfold his arms. She turned to the opposite direction as casually as she could pretended to be, knowing Edward wasn't fooled. No vampire ever turned just because they were tired of their current position, not when you had extremely heightened senses.

Almost immediately, she saw it - the white wolf, almost beyond the extent of her sight. For a moment, they just looked at each other. Then the wolf pawed the ground and nodded its head, as though beckoning Rina to it. She had only hesitated for a second when a series of sharp barks from Sam's pack had Jacob's pack running in the white wolf's direction. That propelled Rina into action. Ignoring Edward's shout of dissent, she launched herself from the tree branch and sped towards the wolf that still stood in its same position, as though it was waiting for her.

Once Rina outstripped Leah, the white wolf started moving. It was faster than Seth had described and might even be faster than Rina but it stayed within Rina's line of sight. As Rina thought she was going to catch up, the wolf took a whiff to its right and abruptly switched direction while speeding up. Rina narrowed her eyes and willed herself to move faster but then something collided into her so hard that she smashed right into the thick line of trees, falling at least three trees with the impact.

Stunned for just less than half a second, what Rina felt was boiling anger and annoyance. Hidden by the fallen trees, she could not see what had thrown her off the chase. She was so close too! A twig snapped behind those logs and she let out a guttural snarl in that direction. What had been incoming stopped at hearing that feral sound.

"It's us!" Emmett's voice rang out.

Rina's anger did not fade. She looked to the direction where the wolf had ran. Nothing. Pissed but resigned, she walked over to where Emmett's voice had came from, easily tossing aside the logs that blocked her way.

Edward seethed, "You should not have chased after it."

Rina threw him a dirty look. If Edward was any less brave, he would have recoiled from the intensity of that look. It was anger that neared the point of loathe. She continued walking in the direction of the house under close supervision of the two Cullen brothers. As she neared the house, everyone looked like someone had died except for Jasper and Alice. The wolves had convened as well, Leah gave a huff, still slightly miffed that she had been outran.

As Bella reached out towards Edward as he went back to her side, something stirred inside Rina which she could not explain but it pained her. She clutched the place where her heart should be, it felt weird but it wasn't painful. However, she felt hollow, as if someone had took her insides out or as if the earth's gravity refused to hold her anymore. Her heart rattled, her mind was empty and her throat burned like she had swallowed fire. Then she toppled to the ground, making gasping noises as Carlisle and Jasper tried to make her right.

It was no use. That was what Rina wanted to tell them but the fire in her throat rendered her speechless, she could not articulate. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye. If she was going to die, she wanted to see that beautiful creature one last time. That was Rina's last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A pale young man stood on the branch of the tree that Rina had been sitting on all day, it was the closest he could get to the house as Rina's scent masked his since they smelt so alike. He would have gotten closer if not for his obvious hair colour and nakedness. It was dark enough in the forest and amongst the trees but still, his white blonde hair rippled in the wind as if the moon was shining down upon him.

He watched the golden-eyed vampires blurring in and out of Rina's room. They were much kinder than the red-eyed vampires he had seen but he would rather be alone or be among the humans as their curiosities were much easier to satisfy. Still, these golden-eyes were protecting her. Almost too much, he added that afterthought. He could take her out of her suffering with just one drop of blood but he doubt they would let him go close to her even if he went up and politely knock on their door.

He caught sight of Rina regaining her consciousness and her eyes looked straight at him from inside the room. He knew she could see him but then she gasped and choked a little, causing Carlisle to start bustling around her again. He clenched his fist and sneaked back into the comforts of the thick forest. His presence alone caused her pain but he also needed to get closer to take away that pain.

He was sure Rina knew that too, even if it was subconsciously.

* * *

Back at the Cullen's abode, Carlisle gave a small sigh of relief. Rina had finally stopped convulsing and her heartbeat had gone back to beating regularly. He had no idea what caused her to be in such agony, but Jasper had attributed it to her thirst because Rina's eyes had darkened to near-black.

Downstairs, Bella and Rosalie were looking at Alice with their lips pursed while Alice pouted and sulked with Jasper's arms around her. She had caught wind of Edward picking out Rosalie's thoughts of wanting Rina out of the house because of her instability and to her disappointment, Bella had supported Rosalie's idea when Alice stepped up to object.

"Carlisle and Esme wouldn't agree." Alice said.

"They will be objective." Rosalie countered.

Alice bristled a little, "She's almost Esme's child!"

"But ultimately, she's not." Bella came to Rosalie's rescue.

Alice glared at Bella, who reeled back a little. The two of them were known to be on better terms as compared to Bella and Rosalie but in light of the newcomer - Rina, this happy sisterhood seemed to be disintegrating.

"Why are you so hung up on her? She was brought to us by the Volturi. The Volturi, Alice." Rosalie emphasized.

Jasper then answered, "She doesn't feel anything for them but fear, Rosalie, I can feel that."

Bella then said, "But what if she's being motivated by that fear? What do we really know anyway?"

Carlisle and Esme came into the living room to see Jasper and Alice on one side of the room while the rest of their children were on another. They heard the arguments and understood the concerns of Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Emmett but as with Alice, they felt that they couldn't and shouldn't abandon Rina.

"We'll watch her for a little bit more. If we leave her, we'll also be failing Marcus. Let's not forget to consider the consequences of _both_ decisions." Carlisle said calmly and quietly.

"Will she be alright?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." Carlisle replied honestly.

Alice stood, "I'm going to watch over her."

She flitted upstairs with Jasper in tow, only to come back down a couple of seconds later, looking thunderstruck. "Did you ask Rina to get anything, Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Why?"

"She's gone."

It was dead silent in the house.


	8. Azure Skies

Rina could feel her heart threatening to break out of her ribcage but she didn't stop running. She had overheard the Cullens' conversation. She was unwanted, dangerous, even to them, so she shut her mouth about the pain and held herself from breaking apart at the seams. Then she took a leap out of the opened window and ran as hard as she could away from the house that no longer welcomed her.

Rina's eyes adjusted to the dark but she had no idea where to go. She just kept running. Then the forest thinned and she burst into a meadow. For a brief moment, she was stunned and then she retreated away from the openness back into the forest. She found an old tree with a hole in its thick trunk and wedged herself in it.

The trees rustled and the sound echoed through the hollow tree. Rina hugged herself as the icy wind blew. She wasn't cold but she had no clue what her next step should be. She laid her head back against the trunk and closed her eyes. Whatever it was would have to wait until dawn, she decided to rest for the night.

Just as Rina was about to be lost to sleep, the padding of soft paws was heard. It was soft but against all the natural sounds of leaves and insects, it stood out particularly to Rina. She opened her eyes to see the familiar sight of the white wolf looking in at her. For one moment, it was just wolf and vampire.

The white wolf leaned its head closer to Rina and as if by instinct, Rina raised a shaking hand to stroke it. As she did so, the wolf pressed its head against her hand as though telling her not to be afraid. She ran her fingers through its fur. It was white, smooth and warm, unlike the heat that was from Jacob's wolf form. To her surprise, the wolf gave a small sigh and seemed to smile at her. Then it licked her face. A giggle escaped her but it sounded slightly hysterical and the wolf pulled back.

"Sorry." Rina whispered at the wolf but it only looked at her with its clear azure eyes.

It bent its head over one of its paws and bit it enough to let the blood drip out a little. The smell that hit Rina next was one that made her almost lose control if it wasn't for the connection she felt with the wolf but while she tried to restrain herself, the wolf hobbled towards her, holding the slightly bloodied paw towards her mouth.

Rina shook her head, "No."

She tried to move away, forgetting she was only in a tree. Her back was against the trunk with no way for her to go except the front where the wolf was positioned. The wolf pressed on and then the paw touched Rina's lips. She felt the warmth of the crimson blood on her lips and instinctively, she licked her lips.

It was like magic - the way the warmth spread from her lips to her entire body while her throat burned particularly. A warm breath escaped her as her head unconsciously moved closer to the wolf but it had put down its paw and was now looking in on her from outside the trunk. She moved, intending to get closer but then her head suddenly felt as though someone had just struck it with red hot iron. It felt like someone was trying to split apart her skull and all she wanted to do was to die and never feel this kind of pain again.

The last thing Rina felt before losing herself to unconsciousness once again was the warm, furry face of the wolf on her cheek.

* * *

_Peals of laughter had the birds fluttering off the trees into the clear blue skies above. He had an arm around her while an eagle perched on the other arm of his. It was his talent, being able to forge friendships with animals. A light twitch and the eagle took off and he wrapped both arms around her. They loved their new found freedom._

_A few years back, she had walked into the forest to feed his pack of wolves without knowing he had a newly tamed baby wolf amidst the old pack, that wasn't acquainted with her. The young wolf had ran off in a fright and she felt extremely bad even though he had assured her it was not her fault but his forgetfulness. She knew wolves were his favourite animals so she wouldn't hear of his protests and insisted on searching for it._

_Imagine his horror when he discovered a bloodied girl with the wolf in her arms. It had gotten scared once again when she approached it and despite her gentle words and coos, it still bit her too hard in the wrong place. As life flowed out of her slowly, the young wolf, having been tamed once, panicked and started pacing and howling around her. Even as she lay dying, she had managed to coax the wolf into her arms and comforted it as he came running towards the sound of the howls._

_Devastated and still headstrong in not wanting to lose her, he did the only thing he knew to save her at that point in time. He bit her as close to her heart as he could and for the first time in his life, he prayed his hardest. The young wolf nudged her with its nose every now and then, sniffing her face and putting its paw on her heart._

_It was the darkest moment of his life, even darker than the moment when his father had bitten him and stopped draining his life midway as he reeled back from sudden disgust that he bit his own son. He crawled into the forest to die, not knowing he'd transform to something better, someone who would be able to protect her. His pet dog had stayed faithfully by his side and he thought it would die too when the first two wolves approached them but they only watched him with curious eyes. It was then he realised his transformation was almost complete and that he was reborn._

_The baby wolf behaved like how his dog did when he was transforming so he prayed and stayed by her still side for one, two, three days. The other wolves had surrounded them and the eldest one had licked off the blood on her as he had been so afraid that he would break her if he even touch her. Her heartbeat faltered and sped up, sped up and faltered. On the fourth day, the few rays of sunlight that had managed to break through the canopy fell on her porcelain skin, revealing that they sparkled like his own._

_A coupled pair of wolves prodded him in his back and he looked up. His heart leapt and at the same time, her heart steadied into a regular beat. He whispered her name and her eyes fluttered open to the same blue as his. A choked sigh of relief and a watery laugh as he embraced her. Then began their start to magical adventures and an eternal forever._

_Until they were discovered many years later by a passing nomad and despite their hospitality, whispers of the existence of The Blue Eyes reached the Volturi. Then their solitary lifestyle was interrupted and their bliss was ripped away from them all too quickly._

* * *

Rina's eyes flew open. She was momentarily blinded by the light that fell through the French windows. It was morning. She sat up and took in the familiar setting of the room. She was back in the Cullens' house again but her bed was different and it creaked under her weight as she shifted ever so lightly.

The door opened and half the Cullen family filed into the room. Carlisle and Alice flanked both sides of her bed, smiling genially at her. Jasper came over to stand by Alice, tipping his head slightly at Rina. Edward stood at the end of the bed. Rina's head throbbed gently and she held a hand to her head.

"We found you, in the forest. It was kind of hard to trace but we figured you would follow the wolf that had been lurking around." Edward said.

"And I cleaned you up a little." Alice piped in.

Rina touched her hair, it was now soft and clean instead of being tangled with pieces of the forest. She was in a baby blue cotton v-neck and some kind of comfortable pants that she had no idea what material it was.

"I need to leave." She said.

Carlisle touched her shoulder, "You don't have to, if you have nowhere to go. We spoke to Rose and Bella, which we're sorry for their behaviour but they do understand now."

"No, I need to go back." She said firmly and then got off the bed on steady feet.

"Rina..." Alice started but stopped when Rina turned to face her with clear blue eyes. Jasper raised his eyebrows, surprised.

Rina then said, "You see an empty forest, Alice. I don't."

A silent form of understanding passed through the two seers and Rina walked calmly out of the house.


End file.
